totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Joshua (SS)
Joshua, stereotyped as The Karate Kid and commonly referred to as Josh, is a character in the Second Season series by Fedora Kid. He was a camper in Total Drama Island: Second Season and was on the Psycho Squirrels team. He returned as a castmate for Total Drama Action: Second Season and was on the Flaming Directors team. He is 15, Asian, has light black, almost gray, hair in a slight bowl haircut, and gray eyes. Total Drama Island: Second Season The Campers It is unknown when Josh stepped off the boat, as he wasn't introduced and described until the teams were formed. Josh was the last camper to be described, and he was the one who caught his new team's banner. The 1,000-foot Climb Josh participated in the third round of the challenge, against Daniel for the Flaming Bears. Both made it to the top of the cliff (a feat achieved in only two other rounds that day), making the score two to three in favor of the Bears. The Squirrels eventually won the challenge. Don't Touch the Food Josh made it all the way to the final five campers left in the challenge, with teammates Peter and John against Matthew and Daniel. However, Josh caved towards the end of the fourth day, and the Squirrels went on to lose the challenge. At the Bonfire, Josh was the 2nd person to receive a marshmallow, after Peter, who won solo invincibility. Dodgebrawl 2 Josh was one of the few members of the Squirrels to compete in all five rounds, and was eliminated in the fifth and final round in a freak double elimination in which a ball thrown by Jennifer bounced off his side and hit Mary in the leg. Though the Squirrels lost, Josh was the first person to receive a marshmallow. The Show Mustn't Go On When Suzie suggested her wild story idea, Josh was the third person to actually agree with it, after Madison and Jeremy. Josh took on the second main role of The Knight, and was one of the few teammembers who had to remind Suzie what her lines were. The team lost for the third time in a row, and for the second time in a row, Josh received the first marshmallow. The Island of The Dead Josh was the first zombie to simultaneously tag out two of the shooters, successfully catching both Luke and Ruth off-guard by jumping up behind them and tagging them both out. They both decided to team up with him, and at that moment, Rachael and Jennifer appeared. All three charged the two girls, but Luke and Josh were hit, but Josh was hit in one of his target's outer rings. When Rachael ran out of ammo and had Jennifer cover her, Josh managed to evade most of her shots (even as Ruth was hit beside him) and tag her out. However, he was shot out by Rachael, who was subsequently tagged out by Jennifer. With Josh, Ruth, and Luke eliminated and Jennifer claiming invincibility, only Rachael decided to remain behind and continue participating. Josh appeared in the final scene with the 11 other previously-eliminated contestants, but did not manage to tag anyone else out. John managed to win the task for the Squirrels shortly after. Not Quite Famous 2 Josh was selected to be one of the three acts for the Squirrels in the talent show that night, with his impressive karate skills to showcase. He was the second member of the Squirrels to go up (after Tim), and chopped a very thick wooden beam clean in half over two cinderblocks, earning a four out of six. Later, when the cast confronted Peter about causing the accident during Ruth's act that injured Madison, Josh was one of the 9 campers who took off after Peter when they found out that the cameras were down, chasing him off into the woods. For the second time, John went on to win the challenge for the Squirrels. The UCC (Ultimate Crash Course) Josh volunteered to play the crucial role of the third and final segment of the race: The 1,000-foot dive and swim to the Dock of Shame. Although Daniel had a five-minute headstart due to Matthew reaching him first, Josh quickly came in after him once Peter arrived. However, unlike Daniel, Josh was unaware of what attracted sharks, and several sharks came near. When he found out that their eyes were the weak points, he started jabbing the eye of every shark that came close. While this saved his life, he became distracted fighting off sharks while Daniel made it to the Dock and won the challenge for the Bears. As Josh arrived at the Dock, he was berated by Peter for losing, and most of the Squirrels were certain that he'd go home. However, when the final two came down to Peter and Josh, it was Josh who received the final marshmallow and was safe, while Peter went home. The Sucky Outdoors 2 When Madison was grossed out by John cleaning the fish, Josh called her a "sissy." The Squirrels eventually won the challenge. Wawanakwa Scavenger Hunt Josh was paired up with Mark for the scavenger hunt, and they went after a life preserver in the bear cave worth 500 points. Josh, having taken on sharks and survived, volunteered to distract the bear while Mark went for the life preserver. Josh hurled insults into the cave at the bear, which came out and chased him off into the woods, easily allowing Mark to get the preserver. Afterwards, they went to the beach at the base of the 1,000-foot cliff, where a glass soda bottle somewhere on the cliff face was worth 400 points. Josh volunteered to do the dangerous work of climbing up to search for it. As he picked it up, he noticed that it only contained a red, rolled-up piece of paper. When he noticed the oddity, he momentarily lost his concentration and fell off the cliff into the water below. However, he managed to hold onto the bottle, and when he returned to Mark, they pulled the paper out and found it to be an Invincibility Pass. Despite having invincibility now whether or not they lost, they decided to continue on to ensure that their team won, noticeably impressing Chris. However, they didn't retrieve anything else, and when the team lost by 100 points, they were the first two to receive marshmallows. Phobia Factor 2 Josh admitted that his worst fear is knife-throwing, especially being the person that the knives are thrown at. Josh ended up being the last person to be called up, and had to be strapped to a massive spinning wheel while Chef threw 10 knives at him. Josh reluctantly accepted the challenge, and although many of the knives came close, not a single one hit him. He thus scored the fourth point for the Squirrels and ended up tying the score, although it was broken by a fifth and final point from Matthew, sending the Squirrels back to elimination. Josh was the 4th and last of the invincible members of the Squirrels to receive a marshmallow, while the bottom two were the only two members who didn't win their challenge at all. Return to Boney Island Josh quickly agreed with Matthew's suggestion to split up into groups, and he was paired up with Violet. When Josh and Violet encountered their first zombie, Josh decided to save some ammo and used karate moves on it, rendering it motionless. Soon after, they were attacked by the bear. They tried to climb up a tree to escape, but Mary arrived and shot the bear with a tranquilizer. They were attacked by four more zombies, with Josh using karate on another one. Josh saw a canoe by the lake as they ran off, and he suggested that they use the canoe since the zombies couldn't swim. Out on the lake, they eventually encountered Matthew, Rachael, and Isaiah. When they finally arrived at Boney Island, they were confronted by even more zombies that eliminated Mary, Rachael, Matthew, and Violet. Only Josh and Isaiah survived to find the clearing where the Bazeel idol was. When confronted by the Grand Chief, Josh got an idea. He stood between the Chief and the idol, and tricked the Chief into firing a ball of fire at him, which he dodged at the last second, allowing the fire to hit the idol and burn it to the ground. Chris then appeared with all the other campers, and the Chief took off its mask to reveal itself as Chef. After Chris explained it, Josh raised his gun and shot Chris multiple times as payback before Chef swiped the gun from him and snapped it in half. Despite this, Chris declared the Squirrels the winners, courtesy of Josh. No Pain, No Game 2 Josh was the second camper to be called up to the challenge, after Peter. The Wheel of Misfortune landed on the Sock of Death, in which Josh had to last 10 seconds with one of Chef Hatchet's large, disgusting, toxic socks on his head. However, with two seconds left, Josh gave up and ripped it off, unable to bear it any longer. This sealed his fate, and he was voted off that night. Most of the others were sad to see him go, as everyone except for John and Peter waved goodbye to Josh. Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island Josh teamed up with Ruth and James to get the case, and the three of them were the second group to arrive at the bear cave after Chris's first clue. However, when confronted by the bear, Josh and Ruth were separated from James and chased away by the bear. Shortly after finally losing the bear, they ran right back into James, who had gotten the case. Ruth snatched it from him and the two of them ran off, only to run right back into the bear. Ruth dropped the case, and Josh had to pressure her to leave it behind so that they could run from the bear. This allowed James to take the case back after they had left. Eventually, the bear chased them right up to the main lodge right before it exploded, thus placing both of them in the next season. Total Drama Action: Second Season The Castmates Josh arrived at the entrance to the Film Lot with the other 12 teens on the bus, but didn't speak at all in the episode. The REALLY Wild West Josh was the last person to be voluntarily chosen by Violet to be on her team, and was the second-to-last person to join her team, behind John, who joined due to not being picked. This team was declared to be the Flaming Directors. Josh didn't participate in the challenge until the third round: lassoing a wooden cattle as many times as possible within one minute. He was facing off against Isaiah for the Psycho Producers. Although it wasn't specified how many times he successfully lassoed the cattle, it was stated that he didn't miss a single one. He easily beat Isaiah, who lassoed it only once. Thus, he won the first challenge for his team. Medieval Capture The Flag Although Josh won the challenge for his team last time, he took a severe hit to his reputation in this episode. When the assignments and roles were being decided among the Directors, Josh volunteered to take the most crucial job: Guarding his team's flag. Daniel whispered into Josh's ear where to hide the flag, and he sent him off to hide it while the rest of them (except John, who would guard the jail) headed out to find the other team's flag. Josh hid it somewhere along the castle wall in one of the rooms, where its gray color blended in almost seamlessly with the gray brick wall. However, the Mystery Castmate struck once again, eventually finding the flag and removing it from its inconspicuous spot, placing it directly on the red, cushioned seat of a throne in the same room, where the gray flag against the red cushion stood out quite obviously. Mary eventually found it, managing to get it back into her team's territory and win the challenge for the Producers. Thus, the Directors had to face their first elimination, and Josh was in the bottom two, alongside Jeremy. Chris pointed out their faults and reasons for being strong candidates for elimination, with Jeremy being the first member of the team eliminated and Josh failing to guard the flag well. However, Josh received the final Award and Jeremy was sent home. Cops 'n Robbers When the Flaming Directors were declared to be the "Robbers," and subsequently decided to split into three teams of two, Josh was paired up with Violet in what was later dubbed "Delta Team." Later, when the team was getting into a heated argument over how to break into the vault, Josh broke up the argument and instead gave his idea: Try all of the different options one at a time, with the different teams taking up different positions inside the bank. He and Violet served as cover for Daniel and John while the latter attempted to break into the vault using a stethoscope. However, as Josh and Violet went down the zipline, Mary appeared on the roof and fired at them, repeatedly hitting Josh. Eventually, Mary began to pursue him throughout the bank, eventually catching him. Thus, he was the first member of his team to be caught. After the Directors lost, the bottom two came down to Josh and Mark, with Mark receiving the final Award, and Josh being the third eliminated. TDA Aftermath Being the second guest called up to be interviewed, Josh mostly admitted to his faults, saying that he had lost his touch and more or less deserved his elimination after he had been given his second chance. Josh was the third and final one called up for the "Truth or Trapdoor" segment. Isaiah asked Josh for his opinion on Daniel, to which he responded that he was a jerk who liked to manipulate people, with Madison eagerly agreeing. However, Isaiah pointed out that Daniel really hadn't manipulated anyone in a long time, and that technically meant that Josh just lied. Thus, he fell right through into the cold water below. Trivia *Josh is one of 14 contestants to compete in 2 seasons, the others being Lauren, James, Jessica, Suzie, Nicole, Samantha, Matthew, Jeremy, Ruth, Tim, Luke, Jennifer, and Daniel. *Josh is one of 5 contestants to finish in a double-digit place both times he competed, the others being Ruth, James, Lauren, and Suzie. **Coincidentally, his entire alliance from TDDDDI is in this category. **He is also the only male in this category who competed in TDA. *Josh is one of 2 contestants in the series who is generally referred to by a shortened version of his name, as he is often referred to as "Josh." The other is Jennifer. *Josh is the only male to be eliminated in the episode of the merge. *Coincidentally, both of Josh's places in the seasons that he competed in are consecutive; he placed 13th in TDI and 12th in TDA. *Josh is tied with Eryn for the third-highest amount of challenge wins for his team over the course of the series, with 4 each. **However, Josh is the only person in the series to win 4 challenges for his team, yet not win the highest amount of team challenges in an entire season.